1. Technical Field
This application relates to lighting and, in particular, to light timeouts.
2. Related Art
An occupancy sensor may detect whether an area is occupied. A device may switch off lights if the occupancy sensor indicates that the area is not occupied. The device may switch on lights if the occupancy sensor indicates that the area is occupied.